An Alternate Reality
by Meniscus of Tai-Yokai
Summary: Just what the title suggests. Gender tangents. Pairings as I wish to do them. You'll see as the story progresses.


**A/N:**

**Well, guys... The first time posting a fic on this account... Since I couldn't manage to get into my other one, "Carpathian Blaze Knight," I thought I'd create a new account. New obsessions, new accounts, it always seems for me... Anywho, this is something that came into my head. This OC may resemble that of the one created for "Tempest," but meh, she's really the only one I would want to use for an OC. New obsession, new slate, am I right?**

**Anyway, this is the prologue... I seem to like creating those... 'Prologue: Apathy and the Turning...' One of five prologues for 'Tempest...' Then, of course, the prologue to My Destiny... Eh. I'll get the second chapter for Tempest typed up soon... I managed that. Hopefully, I can manage to get into the Carpathian Blaze Knight account again to do so... I apologize for the unintentional hiatuses and absences... I had a life to attend to...**

**This'll be a bit short... but hey, a short burst of something interesting that catches a person's eye is what makes fanfiction fanfiction, right? No? Well... meh. I have no control over my plot bunnies. So there.**

**Italics - Inner thoughts of the main POV. Emphasis.**

**Regular - Dialogue or actions...**

**Bold - Er... A/N.**

**So, here we go. The first fanfiction for this account. "An Alternate Reality", which features rather odd pairings, gender tangents and most importantly, my featured OC... If you like this at least half as much as I did writing it in my journal, then I enjoyed it twice as much. As you can see, happiness isn't a big issue for me.**

_An Alternate Reality _

_Meniscus of the Inu-Taisho_

_A Final Fantasy XII fanfiction._

Prologue

_This day is so dreary,_ thought Cass Pyra, as she stepped into her home in Sacred Heart, Minnesota. She had just returned from a bleak day at her two-bit academy, in which she was in eleventh grade. Minnesota was known for its harsh climate: summers that are too humid and winters that are too hostile. She knew this already, since the state had demonstrated its weather patterns to her many times over. Cass absolutely despised it. She _needed_ a change.

When it came to pulchritude, she was very beauteous; her dark auburn hair formed a 'V' that reached down to the middle of her back. Her golden-brown eyes analytically scanning her surroundings as she placed her black messenger bag down on a white wicker bench. Her pale skin shone in the light that crept through the windows. She wore a carmine long-sleeved shirt that depicted an Edgar Allen Poe quote. It read, "Have I not already told you that what you mistake as madness, is but overacuity of the senses?" It held comfortably to her slender bodice. Loose-fitting jeans enshrouded her legs, preventing them from being observed.

Light was scarce. Darkness completely engulfed windowless areas. The place had a desolate, abandoned feeling to it. Even the pets were gone. She couldn't place it, but she knew there was something suspicious about the situation. She didn't like it, either.

Walking into the kitchen, which was adjacent to the room she had been in, she opened the refrigerator and reviewed what she planned to do for the rest of the day. Which was basically her playing her favorite video game, Final Fantasy XII, whilst drinking cold Green Tea. Like everyday, of course.

After retrieving the beverage in question from the cooling mechanism, she opened the door to her own room, stepped inside, then closed the door. If there was one thing that Cass liked, it was the privacy of her own room. It was messy, but she didn't care much about the state of it. It was her haven, to escape from the harshness that is reality. She sat down in the green recliner that was conveniently placed in front of her TV, then opened her bottle of Green Tea, setting it down on the stand next to said recliner. She turned on her Playstation 2, then her television. The game disc was already inside the system.

Succeeding that, something very peculiar occurred instead of the usual Crystal theme. In Johnny McKeown's voice, a speech was presented. The wording of the presentation was displayed on the screen.

_Cassandra Pyra: your presence in Ivalice is mandatory. Only you know the deep secrets of Ivalice well enough to save it. I, Lord Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, summon you to our endangered cosmos with the utmost emergency. What you experience here can and shall try every aspect of your being. At times, you will obviously feel overwhelmed. Are you ready to explore the world of Ivalice through the eyes of Vaan Ratsbane?_

The dialogue disappeared and was replaced by a box that contained the words "yes" and "no" with the latter highlighted. Unbeknownst to the consequence of her actions, she moved the cursor to "yes" and pressed the X button.

The selection box disappeared as the voice actor of Larsa started to speak again.

_Excellent. Your assistance to the Resistance shall be commended imminently. I do hope your journey will be a quasi-enjoyable one. I look forward to our first rendezvous in Bhujerba. Know now that I will have no memory of what has been spoken of right now, and that I shall be at the point of seventeen years in my life, but everybody else's age will remain the same. A lot of personalities shall differ in gender as well. Be strong. Place your controller down and reach forward into the television screen. Once you've fully climbed inside, you shall be teleported to Rabanastre, where you adventure will begin._

The auburn-haired teenager did as she was told. When she reached forward, she was shocked to discover her hand was absorbed by the screen, distorting the area around her hand. Surprised, she withdrew her hand.

_Do not be afraid of the supernatural. You will have friends to guide you through this horrible world. You will never be alone. I shan't allow that. Now please, reach into the television..._

Sheepishly, she did so, climbing into the electronic device until everything went black. She knew a shell of what she was getting herself int, but she kept questioning herself if she was getting into more than she bargained for. That was, of course, up until unconsciousness claimed her.

--

**A/N: All right. Finally. The prologue's finished. I don't know what the heck compelled me to write this. The dark recesses of my mind are, for the most part, unknown even to me. I think that perhaps I should do a little soul-searching. Eh... whatever.**

**Mood: Listless**

**Style of Muse: Guns N' Roses - Think About You**


End file.
